


To Have And To Hold

by Esperata



Series: Plant Life [11]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Arguing, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Proud Spock, protective McCoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:36:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esperata/pseuds/Esperata
Summary: Spock and McCoy return to find their plants not as they left them.





	To Have And To Hold

“It ain’t right. I hardly knew how to untangle her leaves from his tentacles.”

“Fred has fronds. He does not have ‘tentacles’.”

“Whatever. They shouldn’t have been wrapped about my mint plant like some Virginia creeper.”

“Minthe would assuredly have come to harm if Fred had not arrested her fall.”

McCoy fell quiet, still cradling Minthe to him protectively.

“I’m going to take her to stay in the arboretum a few days,” he decided. “Sulu can monitor her after her traumatic experience.”

“And I shall treat Fred to some seaweed tonic for his heroism.”

Spock embraced his own plant proudly.


End file.
